The Keeper of the Master Sword
by Dead-Ithilien-Ranger
Summary: For ages, the Master Sword has been guarded by Ria. Now, it has been called upon once more to banish the darkness brought into the world by Ganondorf. Aside from the Hero of Time's quest, Ria must accomplish some tasks of her own. But how can she when the world has changed so much and regrets of another life threaten her and her duty?


**Author's Note****: Please let it be known that this story has a lot of information in it from theories surrounding the series, so if you have heard something different or notice some inconsistencies, I am very sorry. Just bear with me for a bit. Thanks in advance~!**

**I don't plan for this to be a long fic, maybe ten or so chapters, perhaps a prequel if I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer**_:_ Me no owny LoZ. But I currently have the urge to go play Skyward Sword. And I FINALLY beat Spirit Tracks . . . I had been so close to the end the whole time, but I never realized it . . .

Keeper of the Master Sword

Chapter 1: He's Cheap!

Ria sat on the stairs of the empty temple, humming softly to herself. The halls around her seemed to sing with her, echoing her song with their deep melodic voices. The voices themselves, accompanied by Ria's low pitched humming, sang a song of time. With one breath the song could take someone from one era to the next.

The temple was barren of extensive decoration and furniture. It had never been designed as a place for life to flourish, but as a home to a sword. The Master Sword. The chequered floors were swept clean, light filtered through stained glass windows, forming abnormal coloured patterns on the floor, and the sword remained cared for.

Ria smiled, eying the carved door several steps above her. Today she would go outside, for the first time that month. She hadn't gone out since that day when the world was dark, seemingly stuck in an everlasting twilight. The world had looked as if it were falling apart, small squares tearing themselves up from the world beneath her. And it had scared her. To know that the world so far in the future had come to such a fate, that she hadn't done anything to prevent it, the truth hurt just as much as it terrified her.

That was the day when she was almost unable to return to the safety of the past.

However, before she could leave to go to the future once more, she had to do an obligatory check on her charge, even when she knew that no one could have touched it when she so carefully guarded the four roomed temple. After all, there was only one way that someone could go in or out. Standing up, cloak sweeping the steps as she descended them, Ria walked to the room at the back of the temple.

Just as it would be decades, if not centuries into the future, the sword was there, as it almost always was. Very few times had it been gone from there, and those times had only occurred with her unspoken permission. Still, the sword was always returned to her, at the start of each new dawn, after darkness had been locked away once more.

Giving a solid nod, an acknowledgement to her effortless success, Ria turned back the way she had come. From the circular room which held the Pedestal of Time she walked. She ignored the inscriptions on the wall, written by her own hand during her moments of perpetual boredom. She ignored the two solemn guard statues and their strange weapons that stood and stared at the opposing wall. She focused instead on the door up the stairs beyond the circular room. The door which would take her vastly forward in time.

She walked up the steps to the door, ignoring her hollow steps. She couldn't allow her loneliness to get to her. She had to wait for the hero. He would come one day, that she knew, and when that time came she would lead him through part of his destiny. So, she opened the door with one solid push. Light instantly engulfed her, screams from a past better left forgotten filled her and she was thrust out into the safe darkness of night on the other side of time.

Immediately pain filled her as the things that had happened in her absence entered her mind all at once.

"Zelda," Ria whispered, tears coming to the surface. Clenching her teeth and hands, she shook away the sadness and instead glanced up through the trees, searching for the moon. It informed her that it was little after midnight. She then scanned the wilderness around her, a world where life itself had taken over the temple so many years into the future. She heard the birds and the crickets and felt the wind blowing around her.

Ria picked her way down into the ruined chamber that in the past had been considered a secret. The chest that had held an unknown treasure sat eroded and forgotten, much like the temple itself. Its contents had been raided and no longer existed in this time period. Even her bedroom on the other side of the stairway had fallen inwards, unmoving stones blocking even a glimpse at the room. Such did the passage of time hurt. She could no longer call this place a temple, not in the present time. It was a sanctuary, a grove and a home to hallowed peace.

She went through the makeshift doors, the large gaping hole in the side of the wall, and began her walk. She intended to search for the one being that could keep her company in the forest sanctuary. Skull Kid. He loved to play tag sometimes and, more often than not, hide-and-go-seek, a childish game that still struck a playful chord. That was life here. In places where time seemed to stop and life went on, even the simplest things inspired fun.

She found Skull Kid near one of the bigger waterfalls. He was sitting at the edge with his feet making lazy circles in the water.

"Ria!" He hopped up and Ria laughed. She sat down and imitated his earlier actions, not worried about water leaking into her boots. Moments passed, and the circles her feet made slowed until they stopped completely. She gave Skull Kid a questioning look when she realized that he wasn't sitting down next to her. So, she grabbed his hand and pulled him downwards so he sat down beside her with a gentle thud. Together they remained in content silence, undisturbed by the happenings outside of their forest sanctuary.

Until she sensed it. Trespassers. There were two of them, one weaker than the other, neither of them quite human. However she could sense the power of the Triforce in one of them. It was strong. Almost like Zelda. Almost like the Evil Dark Lord. Ria's thoughts and plans processed quickly.

"Skull Kid, go play with them. Lead them close when they call you." The scarecrow boy nodded and took off jumping through the forest, his puppets in the trees tailing after him. Ria ran back to the temple. He was here. He was coming. The hero. She could leave. Soon, she would be free.

But, that would mean leaving Skull Kid, the forest and the Statue Guardians. But her orders were clear. She had to leave. She had to help the Hero of Time and find Zelda.

The forest could sense the change. Evil was at work. The birds were screeching, flying for their nests. Skull Kid's song echoed through the forest in the voice of a wolf, signalling the start of his game. He would lead them through the forest. If their intentions were true there would be no problem, but if they needed something more, they would never escape. Ever.

The brunette went to the sword chamber, the guardians not moving to stop her from running past. The Master Sword sat silently on its pedestal, majestic as the day she had been charged with its safe keeping many times before. It was always returned to her. She would always return to it. Whether it be past, present or future, it was with the sword that her fate lie.

She could feel them coming closer, oh they were so close. She could feel the ground shaking as heavy paws hit the ground. Wolf? The wolf that had called at the stone for Skull Kid? She had never heard of a wolf with the power of the goddesses. But what was the other presence? It was a small body, but it held an otherworldly power. But something still felt wrong. Something felt all wrong.

She hid immediately, fleeing to the darkness in plain sight of the Master Sword. She grasped a corroded column, waiting for the strangers to pass the entry test by the Stone Guardians and enter. She gripped the column as she waited for the time to pass and the puzzle to be solved. If he truly was the hero, he would undoubtedly solve it.

"You said he would come, Zelda, and now I'm waiting." Would they make it past the stone guardians at the tunnel entrance? Minutes passed. She heard the sound of the guardians moving, no longer in their static positions as they jumped from platform to platform. Then the air around her seemed to grow oddly pregnant when they stopped.

That was when she saw them. The first was an imp wearing a strange headdress, an orange hand coming up from the middle of it like hair. Its body was black and white, foreign blue symbols glowing with odd phosphorescence. It was a she.

The other was wolf, who held itself high like a human. Perhaps the creature had once been human. It was odd seeing a wolf with earrings and using human expressions like this one did. Right now it was curious, shown with extreme clarity through its eyes and slightly open mouth. The two beings approached the Master Sword, inspecting it. Would it glow and acknowledge one of these two as the Hero of Time, banishing the evil that they had brought with them and that which was outside of the isolated sanctuary?

Ria unsheathed the sword at her belt slowly. The wolf's head turned, looking for her after having heard the faint sound. She pressed herself against the cool column, waiting. When she was sure the wolf's attention was gone she raised her head once more and watched. Then, the Master Sword began to glow.

Orbs of golden light flew out of it and the imp was thrown off of the wolf's back. The wolf, however, held its ground. It growled, almost a dare to the sword itself, asking if that was all the strength it could muster. Ria's eyes widened as the body of the wolf melted away into a man wearing a green tunic. He stepped forward to take the sword when the winds stopped. Cautiously, he gripped its purple hilt in his hands and pulled upwards. The sword broke free of its pedestal and the boy dressed in green held the sword firmly in his hand, raising it above his head in victory. Both Ria and the imp watched with awe. Then the imp picked something up, the evil that had been apparent when they entered the grove. Both the imp and the blond man discussed the evil object before the she-imp tucked it away.

Even as the two turned away to leave, Ria unsheathed her sword and stepped out into the wavering light, making her presence known. This was her duty.

And the imp did not fail to notice her. She turned, eyes narrowing as Ria stood confidently before them, sword gripped tightly in her right hand. "Hm, what's this?" the imp wondered aloud, coming forward and floating around her.

"My name is Ria and I am the Keeper of the Master Sword." The imp circled once more before stopping in front of Ria's face, scrutinizing her.

"The Master Sword? Is this the best weapon available in this world then?" She sat back in an imaginary chair and held her chin, her steady gaze remaining curious.

"You have witnessed its power. To separate the evil that you brought with you from the soul of a human being is an ability granted to few, if no other swords. Now tell me who you are, imp," Ria demanded, backing away and holding her sword out, the tip aimed at the imp.

"Hm, I am Midna." She giggled, flying over to her companion. "This wool head is Link, but he doesn't talk much."

"Midna," the boy warned. Yet he didn't continue. Still Ria watched him and before she knew it she was walking towards him, inspecting him just as Midna had done only moments ago to herself.

"He is the one I have been waiting for, not you," Ria finally said, nodding to herself.

"Well then, Ria, suppose we ask for your help," Midna proposed, popping out over Link's shoulder suddenly.

"Help?"

"We are going to head to the Gerudo Desert to search for something of importance." Ria frowned, thoughts consuming her.

"That desert is home to the Ancient Sages. I have not been there for a long time. That place now holds a great evil, even with the still existent presence of the Ancient Sages. I would not go there unless I had no other choice. Even to visit the Sages."

"We _have_ no other choice. If we do not go there, the man who threatens your world will not die." Midna narrowed her gaze as she spoke, eyes not leaving Ria's own.

"Ganondorf has yet to die, I don't see why this time will be any different," Ria argued stubbornly.

"No, not Ganondorf. Zant, his puppet, one might say." Ria frowned again before realization struck her and her eyes widened.

"Midna? I have heard your name, uttered from the lips of our princess months ago. If this is what you search for, I will accompany you, if only to offer guidance where I can. I cannot directly interfere with these affairs, for you see, my power lies inside this temple, with that pedestal. However, I have seen what lies inside the place you seek, and I will attempt to guide you through its dangers. Please! Accept my aid!" Ria fell to one knee and held her own sword between her hands, her head bowed.

"We accept," Link said simply, grabbing the sword and offering it to her, white hilt first.

Ria grinned. "I will lead you from this place then. Follow me." Ria took off through the forest, tucking her sword away as she ran. She avoided the trees, splashed through shallow pools of water and eventually manoeuvred through the traitorous forest maze. In time they were at the entrance, before Skull Kid's calling stone, and Ria stopped to glance back at Link, still right behind her with his new sword in the scabbard on his back. Midna, being the creature she was, was hiding in his shadow.

"Before we go on, I must ask you if you have heard from Princess Zelda."

Link frowned, a look of self hatred and pain spreading across his face.

"She sacrificed herself," he said. Ria gave him a hard look, trying to search for any lie in his words, but she found none. Nothing about him betrayed any hint of a lie. The pain Ria had felt upon entering this time had been the pain of Zelda's essence disappearing from her own awareness. Zelda was gone. But she would be back. She had to come back. It was her duty, just as this was Ria's own.

Sighing to hide any escaped feelings, Ria continued. "I believe you," she said, nodding. She smiled solemnly. "Now we must leave this place before nightfall. Skull Kid likes to play in the dark. He would not let us leave without a game, even this far from the center of his home." Part of her regretted leaving the boy behind after all they had done together, but she knew that she had no choice. Skull Kid would wait for her return to the temple.

"You are friends with him?" Link asked, sounding confused. Ria nodded as she began moving again.

"Indeed. All he wants is someone to play with and though his means of fun are rather . . . unconventional, he can only be called a child in the matter. Now, please come. There are things that must be done. I must see some people as well, before we can go to the desert. After I lead you back to familiar ground we will part and meet again on Arbiter's Grounds."

"Arbiter's Grounds?"

"Follow where your journey takes you and you will understand. Look for the golden wolf." At that moment, they broke though the forest to a clearing that revealed a great tree. It was the temple house of the forest. For years it protected a piece of the Fused Shadow, an evil that had disappeared from inside. Now it housed a faintly serene air, a remnant of distant evil that would refuse to ever let the temple lie in complete peace.

"Wait, Ria!" Link exclaimed. Ria, who had been heading in the direction of the southern woods, stopped.

"Yes, hero?"

"There are mists that way. They will kill you if you do not know the correct path across." Ria smiled.

"I have my own way across, Link. Surely you understand by now that one only needs to shed some light and all evil in its reaches will fade?"

He paused then nodded. Ria smiled once more and continued on her way.

She passed Trill, the myna bird who sold potions and lantern oil to travellers. Though what travellers now came to this cut off area of woods was unknown.

"Buy one, lady?" he asked with a merry chirp. Ria raised a brow, stopping before his roped in stall.

"Trill, surely you know who I am?" She turned to glance behind her and noticed that Link and Midna had left, already taking their time to warp to their next location.

He squawked. "You're the one who lives on the other side of these trees." He flew off of his perch and landed on her shoulder.

Ria nodded, stroking his back feathers with her middle and index fingers. "Yes. Though I am sure Link will be back. Maybe he will buy what it is you are selling. Perhaps a health potion, because I have no doubt that he will need one."

Trill gave another squawk, this one louder and less contained. "He's cheap. Cheap I tell you! He didn't pay last time." He paused, blinking and cocking his head slightly. "Or the time before that. Or the time before that. Or that. Or that. Or that." Ria shook her head, avoiding the urge to find the grasshopper-like boy and dragging him back by his ear to repay the myna bird.

"That is rather unfortunate, no? But I think in time he will return with a generous sum for your box." The plans on how to ensure he did so came quickly and put an evil glint in Ria's eye. "If not, I will ensure he is punished." More evil plans. The bird nodded, returning to his stand and sent with Ria a short term good-bye.

It was up to Ria to brave the dark mists on her own now. She went through the short tunnel, ignoring the sudden darkness as she unsheathed her sword for the second time that day. Immediately it shone with pale white light. The mists swirled around her, silently protesting to the light disturbance. As she cleared the way, Ria moved forwards. It would be dawn soon.

She spent an hour melting away the mists with her sword, clearing her way through the trees and fighting off monstrous plants. Soon, a shore was reached and she noted the tunnel just ahead of her. There were multiple beings of lesser evil inside. Glancing down at her still phosphorescent sword, Ria sighed, but continued forwards into the dark tunnel.

The tunnel was lit by several torches, their stands coming up from the ground. Small bats with hooks on their tails flew around the damp air while large rats scurried across the ground. Ria dealt with them all quickly, delivering several quick, satisfying hits to her enemies. She worked through the tunnel until she was at the other side, between two large rocks that formed a narrow path filled with knee high grass. She noted Coro to the east, near the end of the Faron borders.

Ignoring him, she worked though a wider tunnel that had an air flow running through it. More grotesque plants grew here, their killer jaws biting at Ria as she worked through the area, guided by the rock under her hand.

As she neared the exit she began to feel a presence. It was filled with light and it was something Ria had not felt in years. Stepping out into the light filled clearing Ria finally put her sword away.

"Spirit Faron," she greeted the seemingly empty pond before her. "I have come to consult you on the topic of the hero and his companion." The Spirit appeared in seconds, hovering over a shallow pond of water. There were several, each overflowing into the next. The one closest to her was surrounded by rocks that glowed with the presence of the summoned Light Spirit.

"Keeper, have you been awakened from your slumber as well?" it asked. Ria shook her head, realizing that the Spirits of Light had been asleep for a long time, until Link had come around to wake them only weeks, if not months, before. Ria, on the other hand, had been awake for a much longer time.

"I have been awake for years and I have seen many things. Several times has a hero claimed my charge, and now, once more must I march out to greet this immortal spirit. Link has come to me and I have offered my guidance, but this thing he searches for . . ."

"The Fused Shadow has been taken into the Realm of Twilight by the one who took that kingdom forcefully." Ria shook her head again. They were not going to be searching for the Fused Shadow, not when they realized the fate of that for which they were currently searching.

"The Mirror of Twilight, a portal powerful enough to take a mere mortal into the reaches of darkness. That is what they are searching for."

"The Mirror was broken due to the puppet's inability to claim true leadership over the Twili Throne."

"Once the adventurers realize that they will search for the pieces. One lies within my temple, unreachable unless the hero uses the sword's potential. Another lies in the sky and the third is in the snowy mountains. They will find them, Spirit Faron, and with the help of the true ruler of Twilight they will put them back together."

"So it seems."

Ria looked down at her hands, shutting her eyes and clenching her fists weakly. "Is there no other way?"

"Without that mirror, Midna will be unable to return to her home, even in her true form. However, she will not return to her true form unless Zant is defeated. To do that, the mirror must be restored."

"Link doesn't know much about Midna, does he?" Ria asked, finally looking up at the strange spirit.

"No," Faron confirmed. "Link will continue to help her, though. And so must you, Keeper. The sword will return to you once again, but until it does you are bound by its will and no other. You must follow it." Preferring not to pursue the topic, Ria switched to another idea for discussion.

"Have you any word on Zelda? Link said she sacrificed herself, but I don't think she will disappear forever even if this holds true."

The Spirit looked grim, if animals made of light could articulate feelings through their facial expressions. "Hold onto that hope, Keeper, for it may be the only thing that keeps you going."

"So . . . I-I will."

"I am sorry that I cannot help you in any other way. Visit the other spirits and see if their counsel is any more useful than my own."

"Thank you, Spirit Faron."

"Good-bye, Keeper." Bowing in acknowledgement, the Spirit disappeared once more into its spring, waiting until it would be called once more from its ephemeral slumber.

Ria took off into the forest once more, in the southern direction. She had not been that far south in a long time. And from what she saw, it had changed much. Many of the endless fields had given way to forests separated by chasms dug out by rivers. A bridge spanned over one of them. What was below there now? There was no sound of water, just a ghostly wind, sailing through the path that water had cut out for it. So, Ria moved on, crossing over to the other side of the bridge.

To Spirit Ordona.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Heh, I know this chapter doesn't really go anywhere, but it is really just meant as an introduction chapter to give you a feel of my OC and her place in this story. I'm sorry if the conversation sounds a little strange, but I think it improves in later chapters and flows more naturally.**

**Thanks for reading! Your thoughts are appreciated~**


End file.
